Words in the Darkness
by APhoenixRising
Summary: "Fight it, George. You have too much to live for." A freak accident gives George the time to say the words he wished he had before.


**Quidditch League:**

 **Round 7:** Movies that Killed their Franchises

 **Beater 2:** Halloween: Resurrection (2002)

 **Prompts:** (dialogue) "Well, that did not go according to plan.", (word) watch, (word) aftertaste

 **Word Count:** 1016 words

 **Words in the Darkness**

You can only see darkness. It's all around you, pressing in from all directions, suffocating you. You panic. You were only just playing Quidditch with Roxanne in the garden at the Burrow: why is it suddenly all dark? Then you remember, you remember watching the bludger knock her off her broom. Your wand was on the ground, with no time to get it, so you fly towards her, desperate not to let her hit the ground. You caught her but she was panicking and you couldn't hold her properly, and then suddenly the ground is coming up at you a lot faster than you thought and your only instinct is to not let Roxanne hit the ground. You rotated around so that she'd land on you. You feel the hard ground and now it's all dark. However, now you remember what happened you feel the slight aches in your legs, the bitter aftertaste of blood in your mouth that tells you it was real.

"Well, that did not go to plan," you tell yourself.

"No, it didn't." A voice replied from within the darkness - a voice you've not heard in nearly fifteen years.

"Fred?" you ask incredulously. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm dead, aren't I? Must mean you're on the way to being dead too. Some would say I'm here to bring you to the light."

"There is no light, Fred. Everything's dark."

"Well, I don't know that. I'm only in your head, a figment of your imagination as you like."

"I wish you were here, I miss you, Fred."

"Oh, don't get all soppy on me," you hear him reply with a small amount of disdain. "How have you been?"

"Nearly fifteen years and all you can say is 'how have you been?'!" you ask the darkness incredulously.

"What else can I say. I don't know anything that happened. I presumed that as you didn't come to the other side sooner that we won the war?"

"No, I've been a prisoner of the Dark side all this time," you say with barely veiled sarcasm. "Of course we won the war. Voldy had no chance once Harry survived the Killing Curse yet again. And then everyone grew up, pretty quickly to be honest. Mum and dad were going spare with the number of weddings they paid towards. Charlie is still Charlie though, loves dragons more than women. Mum keeps trying to set him up with all these witches. It's hilarious; each one is less and less what Charlie would like. There are so many Weasley and Potter children now, you wouldn't believe it. Only Bill's eldest is at Hogwarts at the moment though, a Hufflepuff of all things. Bill nearly had a heart attack when he found out. Bill has three, Percy has two, Ron has two, Ginny has three, and I… I have two."

"You, a dad? Now that I have to see."

"Well, clearly I'm not very good as this is the end result. Me here, it's because I was stopping her from falling off her broom. It was the first time I let her fly that high."  
"She's falling off her broom? Doesn't sound like a Weasley child. You sure she's yours?"

"Shut it, you! She's five!" you shout towards the nothingness.

"Who'd you marry anyway? Is she hot?" Fred asks you, and you feel your heart clench just slightly; he'd be alright with it, wouldn't he?

You cough a little before answering him. "Actually I married Angelina."

"You married my ex-girlfriend? Dude, what the hell?" You stay silent, unsure what to respond with until he laughs. "Good. I'm glad she's being looked after. She'll tell you this accident of yours was all your fault, and probably scold you when you go back."

"Too right she will!"

"Tell me about your kids, George."

"They're amazing, Fred. Being a dad is awesome, sorry I know that sounds-"

"It's fine."

"Roxanne is the younger one. She's five, and she's going to be a star on the Quidditch pitch even if she fell today. I think she'll be a keeper; Oliver pops round every so often and tells her stories of his keeping heroics. You should see her, lapping them all up. And then there's Fred. He's-"

"You named your son after me? What a stupid thing to do, he's going to have that over him his entire life."

You would have raised your hands in defence if you could feel your hands. "Don't blame me, that was Angelina's idea,"

"That woman is a bloody nutter."

"Too right." You smile to yourself, on the same wavelength as your best friend again. "Anyway, Fred is seven and a nightmare. I kind of feel bad for mum now if we were like that."

"But then again?"

"Not really!" You laugh to yourself, it was like the previous fifteen years never happened. However, fifteen years had passed, and you have two children and a wife to go back to. As much as you want to talk to your twin brother, ask him what death was like, ask him how's he's been, you know you need to go back.

All the while throughout the conversation with your brother, you sense the world around you getting lighter, and then you see a small circle of light far away from you but getting closer all the time. 'Ah, so that must be death,' you think to yourself.

"What do I do, Fred?" you ask, suddenly frightened. You feel yourself being pulled towards the light.

"Fight it, George. You have too much to live for. Fight it for Roxanne, fight it for Fred. Still can't believe you named him after me. Tell Mother I said hi." His voice becomes fainter until you can only hear a slight echo.

"Fight it… fight it ….figh…"

You struggle against the pull of the light, it seems to be pulling you more strongly since you decided to go back to your family. You keep pulling against the invisible bonds and suddenly you can hear them snap.

You open your eyes to a world of pain.


End file.
